Talk:Soul Cube (Doom 3)
The Soul Cube is a featured character in the FHD Remix novel located at http://www.bookrix.com/_title-en-terry-wilson-fhd-remix-1. None of what is below is canon in the game. In it, the personalities of the 144,000 souls it possesses manifest, and the four eyes in the center of its face may open to show one or two individual souls, usually a parent and child. The Soul Cube was manufactured by quantum particle teleporters, which are distinct from the teleporters in the game, which are called unitary teleporters in FHD Remix. A quantum particle teleporter teleports a single subatomic particle at a time. Once developed (during the ancients' war), the first thing they used it for was to build a faster computer to run it. After a billion-fold increase in computing power had been accomplished, and the lab close to being overrun, the 144,000 of the survivors were physically teleported into the Soul Cube. One or more miniaturized quantum particle teleporters and the required computers were incorporated into the Soul Cube as well, giving it the ability to heal its wielder using the flesh of an adversary. It is also equipped with an electrogravitic propulsion system, the reason for which will soon be obvious. At an average of fifty-five kilograms per person, the calculated mass came to 7,920 tonnes. The reason why its mass could not be measured by the UAC is because it was pretending to be an ordinary object, but doing a bad job of it. Two characters other than the wielder described that it had a delayed response in their hands, as though it had to decide whether or not to move with the character's hands. It of course, would seem rather odd that Betruger could take it into hell, so he forces it through using telekinesis, the Soul Cube struggling all the way. FHD Remix' Soul Cube also had plans to deploy, that is, build a city of a very specific design, meant to survive Armageddon's aftermath should the struggle witht he demons ever be lost. This had been decided months before I encountered this prescient video by Scott Pagano: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-duqsCFXxc Fhd remix 18:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The whole thing should not be a spoiler. The whole thing should not be a spoiler. It should be reformatted so that anyone reading it can't read it. GhostlyDeath 07:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Soul Cube charging 13:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC):the monsters that the soul cube kill by attacking it or by splash damage, do these monsters charge the soul cube? what about the monsters that the doom guy kills in time that soul cube is attacking? secondly does the splash damage of the soul cube transfers the enemies health to the user? Tests and Trivia My recent changes have all been tested in the game. NPC kills in the Soul Cube (tested on Elliot Swann, Jack Campbell, J. Katayama, and Pierce Rogers) charge it regardless of the difficulty level. I was unable to find it on Youtube, but Ian McCormick described in an audio file (you have to kill him for his PDA, I think) the Soul Cube as "an elaborate paperweight", canon evidence that levitation isn't its normal behaviour. The blades sticking out the bottom are not permanent, and vary in number from zero to three, with two being the easiest to observe immediately after killing the Guardian (I've yet to catch it with one such blade deployed.) As for The Antikythera Mechanism trivia, I discovered it because of the story that I had written, yes, but the coincidence had existed for three years prior. Writing FHD Remix did not cause this coincidence, and since I wrote the entire story before discovering the coincidence, FHD Remix actually becomes a part of it: In it, the Soul Cube built a city, and I found the music video depicting this event (along with a dead ringer for one of my characters) nine days after I wrote the event. Also, there appears to be some uncertainty about Karl Urban's height, probably because he somehow got cast as a character about a foot shorter than he was (i.e.: Dr. "Bones" McCoy of Star Trek). That I named "The Hero" Grimm Rieper in FHD Remix after John "Reaper" Grimm had nothing to do with me putting this piece of trivia here ;) (That Samantha Grimm looks a lot like FHD Remix's Tatakai is a real coincidence, since I hadn't seen the movie until I was well into writing the story, although I don't think Rosamund Pike would play Tatakai very well. Green-eyed blondes are common enough that there is nothing very remarkable about it.) Fhd remix 05:26, January 10, 2012 (UTC)